


He Calms Me

by AngstyDemisexual



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Based on similar experiences, Child Abuse, Depression, Happy Ending?, I hurt him, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry for mistakes, I'm sorry my child, Keith has anger issues, Lance's parents suck, Langst, M/M, More tags later cause I suck at them, PTSD, RANT FIC???, Why do I do this, ahhhh, by parents I mean dad, im not good at writing, siblings are set standards too high ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDemisexual/pseuds/AngstyDemisexual
Summary: Lance wasn't very fond of how his life turned out to be, there were very few times in his life where he felt like he was something. When he finds out his family is not how one should be like, he starts to feel way more out of place. Until he finds the one person who he feels as though he can act like his real self with.OrKeith helps Lance find his place in the world after his parents make him feel like shit.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> I AM NEW HERE TO AO3 WHEN IT COMES TO WRITING FANFICS!! SO THANK YOU FOR BEING AMONG THE PROBABLY VERY FEW PEOPLE WHO WILL BE READING THIS FANFIC!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! AND I WILL HOPEFULLY BE ADDING ART SOON!!!

  
Chapter 1    

* * *

             He didn't know that his life was not normal, being the youngest child in his huge family, he had thought that was how every family had been like. Naive little shit

  
              Lance Vasquez, now a Junior in Altea High school, has been experiencing child abuse for about his whole life. Though when he was younger, he hadn't known that he was living in hell, he had thought that all children were punished by their parents if they had ever done something wrong. However, when he didn't see any bruises on the other kids legs, (other than the ones that were made by trips and falls) he began to realize that he wasn't normal. A few years later, he had learned that these kind of actions was all put into a category called Child Abuse, scared of being punished by telling others, he had shut his mouth and kept his personal life a secret.

  
              He was always pressured into getting the best in everything, his father had scolded and punished him to become just like his older siblings, who were successful adults. His older sister, Nina, had become one of the best Lawyers that had been ever to become a lawyer, winning every case that she had been assigned. She is also happily married to the love of her life, who just so happened to be a wealthy businessman who owned multiple excelling companies. His older brother, however, had gone a different route, and had been Altea's MVP in soccer his entire high school career. Getting accepted to an ivy league school through a soccer scholarship and later joining the national soccer team for Cuba, had been his greatest achievements.

  
               How was Lance supposed to top both of them? To Lance, the goals that were already set for him, were just too high. He didn't have the courage to voice his thoughts out to his father though, who seemed to already set him to the path of becoming a doctor. If Lance had ever gone against his fathers wishes, lie about anything, or get any grade lower than a B-, he would either receive a slap with a belt/slipper, or have something extremely heavy thrown at him.

  
               His family weren't so cruel as to show such behavior to his friends, acting as if they were a happy-go-lucky family, all cheerful and happy. These moments were the ones that Lance had kept close, with as because he knew that some of the act was real and his family was actually happy. At least, thats what he had hoped for.


	2. School Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's father gives Lance some harsh treatment sometimes, but the amazing Hunk is there to give Lance some hope for the up coming school year!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, school is starting and I don't want to go...  
> I wonder if I am still going to have time to write this fanfic, omfg I should have thought about that. I PROMISE THAT I'LL FIND TIME!!! I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON YOU GUYS!!!

          School has not even started and Lance was dreading it already, his father had set up a new restriction, again. This happens all the time, its especially bad when he does something wrong, which is everything in the eyes of his father. Though it would not seem bad to many, it was the most stressful and frustrating thing that has happened to Lance, it was not new, but it certainly did not make Lance any less annoyed when ever it is given to him. His father had given him a specific schedule to when he could have his phone, after school, it is to be put on the bed side table that was on his dad's side of the bed. Again, this was not a new occurrence, but Lance's life was in that phone, his friends, his social life, and so much more than what his father thinks. Whenever he is able to, he always uses his phone, to escape the reality that is his miserable life, his father sees it as a distraction, a small item that could disrupt Lance's studies and get in the way of his success. It was merely an object that was apparently able to get in the way of every thing that his father wanted him to do, and that made it so much worse when he had learned that this was the reason why he had to be separated from his belonging.

         Lance was in his room, using the ever loving hell out of his phone, knowing that he would have to part from it soon, when he got a text from his buddy Hunk. Hunk was one of his best friends, though he trusts him with his life, he never told him what happens to him, almost everyday. It would disappoint the young teen and make him pity Lance in a way that only best friends could. Lance did not want this. Hunk was an amazing kid, and overall amazing friend, but when he worries, he worries a lot. The slightest difference in someone's usually happy demeanor, would make him question what was wrong, Lance did not want pity, and he certainly did not want to make his best friend baby him like he was going to break at any given minute.

_Hunk Smash: Hey Lance!!_

_**Lancey Lance: Hey my dude! How's it goin'??** _

_Hunk Smash: It's going great! I just landed at the airport from my vacation in Hawaii! I got to see my family again, and all my little cousins have gotten so much taller!_

_**Lancey Lance: That's great to hear Hunk! Ahhh, I wish that we could have gone back to Cuba this year! I want to see my family again :(** _

_Hunk Smash: aww it's okay Lance! Maybe you'll see them next year!!_

_**Lancey Lance: Haha, yeah maybe** _

__  
Hunk Smash: ohh!! I gtg now bud, I'm going through immigration, and you know how long that takes XD  
See you when school starts??

_**Lancey Lance: Yeah, see you when school starts :)** _

         Lance smiles at his phone, thinking about a frantic Hunk waiting to go through the ever lasting line that is immigration at the airport. He sure missed seeing Hunk during summer vacation, it was sad to hear that they would not be seeing each other like they usually did during summer break, but they knew that it would go by as quick as it always has. Sure he got to hang out with Pidge, Shiro and his boyfriend Matt during the break, but it wasn't as fun without Hunk, always prepared with things to do and food to eat. He was excited and found a reason to feel at least a bit excited for the new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh.. it seems longer in my notes.. I'm sorry again for a short chapter, this is sort of like a rant fic? But I promise that I'll make it longer, I would also like some feedback on these chapters so that I can make them better!! Thank you so much for reading my story!! Hope you'll stay tuned for the rest of the chapters!!!


	3. Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance becomes stressed out with the fact that school was the next day, and turns to his favorite internet friend for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LATE!! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AGAIN AND ITS BEEN SO HECTIC! I COULDNT FIND THE TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING!!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AS A SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG!!!

_Fuck_. Lance thought as he laid his head on his pillow. _Start of junior year is tomorrow._  
He turned to his side, grabbing his blanket along with him and pulling it over himself, it was already 2:30 a.m. and he didn’t feel tired at all.  
_Ahhh, this is said to be the hardest year for high school students! How am I going to survive it all?_

There was too much to do this year, and just thinking about it made Lance’s head spin. Along with SATs and the state tests, there was still looking at colleges and figuring out what he wanted to be when he was older. It all seemed to stress Lance out even before he set foot in the hallways of the place he called hell. This was going to be the worst year of his life, and on top of school in general he already knew what to expect from his parents this school year, they were bound to make it even worse than it was. He was going to have sooo much fun at Altea High.

Thinking back on previous school years, Lance shivered. There was always so much stress and work for him to do, always studying 24/7 and reading books for the statewide tests that came by every year. It took a toll on his health, and he has to take pain meds everyday for the abundance of headaches that he had. Just getting school supplies, and Lance was already stressed out, from it all.

Earlier that day, he had asked his father to go out and get him a notebook, because he seemed to have taken the wrong type of notebook, and what had happened was so aggravating, though it was not even his fault. His father told him that there were no marble notebooks and that there were all spiral, he then blamed Lance for telling him to get the notebook so late in the day, and that he should have gone out himself to get them, because there were other students who also needed the same supplies. When his father got home, he went straight to his room and chucked the notebook that he bought, at Lance, not caring whether it hit him or not, and despite the fact that Lance was ill and could barely move, then proceeded to take away his phone, and specifically said, “You are not going to have this tomorrow.” just because he did not put it on his desk by the time he had gotten home, which was at fucking 6:30 pm. He was going to have to take the stronger pain meds again in the morning to get rid of all the pain in his head, which had gotten much worse.

Lance stared at his alarm clock, in hopes of it to slow down so that he didn’t have to face the reality of school tomorrow; however, it didn’t seem to hear his wishes, and struck 3 am. Lance decided that this was going to be one of those nights where he barely got any sleep, so he sat upright on his bed, and pulled out the laptop that his mother had given to him in secret, in hopes that he could destress himself anytime his father had taken a possession of his, or simply hit him with his belt or slipper again for lying, or doing something wrong. He decided to message his internet friend on this site called Voltron Messages, who apparently was also online at the so called witches hour.

 **Sharpshooter: Heyy bud! Why and how are you up so late?**  
Samurai: I could ask you the exact same question.  
**Sharpshooter: Fair point… so, how are you on this early morning?**  
Samurai: I am doing just fine thank you for asking :)  
Samurai: How about you?  
**Sharpshooter: Could be better, but I’m not complaining**  
Samurai: Anything happen with your dad today??

 _Ahhh_ , Lance thought, _there it is, the daily asking of what happened with my miserable life._

Samurai was the only person that Lance had ever told about his personal life and what really happens in it. He had first met Samurai in an online game (this game is like Sword Art Online) where his friends Pidge and Hunk usually played in, there were many other people in that game, but he found Pidge and Hunk immediately, Pidge was the one that introduced him to Samurai, who was her childhood friend from Texas, who had recently moved closer to where they all lived.

Lance and Samurai got along great, however they wanted to keep their names a secret until they actually met. Why Lance started sharing his secret to him, he had forgotten, but his life became better because of it.

 **Sharpshooter: Yeah, there was a little incident today, but nothing really happened to me, besides the usual invasion of privacy and taking of personal belongings.**  
Samurai: That sucks man  
**Sharpshooter: It does, but that doesn’t mean it will stop me from doing the things I love to do, tbh**  
Samurai: Good for you! Gaining some self esteem I see!  
**Sharpshooter: Yeah yeah, don’t get used to it**  
Samurai :(  
**Sharpshooter: whaaat, you know me, I don’t really have confidence in anythingggg**  
Samurai: That’s what makes me sad and worried  
**Sharpshooter: Well…. Don’t be, cause I know how to care for myself :P**  
Samurai: Hahah good joke  
**Sharpshooter: fite me**  
Samurai: Gladly, cause I know I will win :3  
**Sharpshooter: Shit, you right**  
Samurai: Damn it Sharpshooter, you need some self esteem, wtf  
**Sharpshooter: Sucks for you, cause I have none.**  
Samurai: Dude, you are literally the worst on yourself  
**Sharpshooter: Being depressed comes with it’s perks :)**  
Samurai: Seriously, you have to learn how to love yoursellffff  
**Sharpshooter: Nahh too much work**  
Samurai: Ahhhhhh…. Aw, I gtg, it’s getting so early and I have classes tomorrow  
 **Sharpshooter: Awww, but honestly, I should sleep as well, school is gonna suck tomorrow, because of how tired I am going to be**  
Samurai: Same, welp, Good night Sharpshooter, be sure to take good care of yourself  
**Sharpshooter: Goodnight Samurai  
Sharpshooter: And no.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!! I HAD SOME HELP FROM MY FRIEND!! THEY HAVE SUGGESTED THAT THEY HELP ME EDIT THIS SO THAT I COULD GIVE YOU THE BEST THAT I COULD!!  
> SO IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS, COMPLAIN TO THEM!! Jk jk, thats rude, especially since they offered to help.  
> HATE WONT BE TOLERATED HEREE!!!!  
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!! AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND ART TO COME!! (I'm currently working on some art, maybe for the next chap??? Idk I'm still trying to figure out my schedule and how I'm going to manage my time!!) THANKS AGAIN AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!


	4. WHAT!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's life feels empty, until he meets his Sharpshooter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keef's POV!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry that this is so late ;-;  
> but school started like a month ago, and irs been pretty hectic
> 
> also I may be late with the next chapter as well because i broke my hand and can barely type/draw...  
> I am so very sorry!!!!

All throughout his life, Keith had felt like he was missing something. It was not because of the fact that he was an adopted child, he knew of that for sure. He couldn’t quite place why he had this feeling. He often set it aside and focused more on the future, and on what he would do to make it not feel as miserable. Though, this all changed when he had met Sharpshooter. Talking to him made him think about the past, and he so desperately wanted to help him out so that he wouldn’t make the same mistakes that he had made. 

 

Keith had made a quick friendship with Sharpshooter, they didn’t share a lot of common interests but it they both had two things that they had in common and that was that they both loved music and space. To Keith, music was the source of his calm, if he ever was frustrated, sad, or any emotion, he listened to music. Sharpshooter seemed to be the same, though he actually made his own music as well, and not just listening to it. This gave Keith a sense of relief, he didn’t know why, but knowing that whoever this person was, not only came to him for advice, but they also shared a deep love for music. As for space, they both loved how vast and unimaginably large it was, there was always more to explore, and they wanted to know everything about it all.

 

On the first day of school, Keith started to listen to Panic! At The Disco, he hated school with a passion, but his older brother, Shiro, had scolded him the last time he had skipped. So he had ignored everything that was going on until the first bell rang, signalling the start of his first class. This had annoyed Keith, but he had taken out his earbuds and reluctantly listened to the teacher. His name was Mr. Iverson, and by the tone of his voice and the stern way he looked, Keith already knew that he was going to hate him. It was a shame, because he was in the one class that he actually looked forward to, and it was surprising that it was his first one, astronomy! It was weird how life worked out, and Keith didn’t have the patience or attention span to find out how it worked. He looked out the window, and stared into the sky, drowning out the noises of the teacher, and his ever long speech. 

 

A little later on the day, Keith had just gotten home, and was tired as fuck. Classes seemed to drag on, and it felt as though he had been there for the entirety of the day. Due to being in highschool, he had already gotten his first assignment, which was to get the signatures of his parents on about a dozen sheets of papers. Though it was the easiest assignment ever, he disliked the fact that he had to do something and return it the next day, or else it was going to be -10% every day that it was late, and he didn’t know about anyone else, but he didn’t want to start the year off on a bad note, plus Shiro would kill him for getting points off on something so fucking stupid. 

 

“SHIRRROOOOOOO!!” Keith yelled from the front door, as he entered. 

 

“What do you want?” Shiro stated, as he walked towards Keith, covering his ears in a mock way from Keith scream. 

 

“Where’s mom and dad?” 

 

“They went out just a bit ago,” Shiro sighed, “You aren’t going to complain about not being able to stay at home again, are you?”

 

Keith chuckled, “Nooo, I would neverrrr. Okay but seriously, I need them to sign my papers, so that I can be marked off of my teachers lists of students to be wary of.”

 

“Keeiithh.”

 

“Just let them sign the fucking papers when they get home. I’m too tired to function right now.” Keith yawned to prove his point, and started making his way to his bedroom

 

“Okayyyy, I’ll do just that, get some rest, you look miserable.” Shiro laughed

 

“That’s because I am!” Keith half yelled

  
  


It was the next week, and Keith was even more tired than he was usually. That was probably because he woke up earlier than he would normally to get some Boba Tea from his brother’s work place. Was it a bad idea to get Boba at around 5:30 am? Yes. Was it worth it though? Also a yes, it was delicious and just the thing that would make him happy that morning. Keith walked into astronomy about 10 minutes before it started, so he was surprised to see other students already there. One of them was a more bulkier but tall, dark skinned boy, who had dark chocolate brown hair, an orange ribbon that was wrapped around his forehead, and brown eyes. The other however was also a tall guy, but he was more skinny, but had sun kissed skin, light brown hair that looked like it had natural highlights when under the classroom’s light, and the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen. They were blue, but not the same hypnotic looking type of blue that you would see on every other person with blue eyes, he had ocean blue eyes, that looked like it would take you straight to the depths of the sea by just looking at them. Keith hadn’t realised that he was staring, until another student tapped his shoulder, asking him to move out of the doorway. He moved, a per the request, and went to his seat. He decided to not stare at the boy, and focused on his phone and Boba Tea. It was hard, considering the fact that the boy was also a bit loud and cheerful. So without the intention of doing so, he eavesdropped on their conversation. 

 

“I’m telling you Hunk,” The boy with blue eyes exclaimed, “I am great with the bow! I am also great with anything that involves targets!” 

 

“Sure you are buddy,” The one called Hunk scoffed

 

“I am! They don’t call me  _ Sharpshooter  _ for nothing!” He cried

 

This caught Keith off guard so much, that he nearly spit out the tapioca pearls. He swallowed them down, and without thinking, he screamed, “WHAT?”

 

His outbreak seemed to have startled the blue eyed boy and his friend.

 

“Ahh.. shit.. Sorry,” Keith apologized.

 

The blue eyed boy glared at him, as though to say,  _ What the actual fuck? _

 

“You alright man?” Hunk said to the blue eyed guy

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The blue eyed boy grumbled

  
Keith just kept staring in shock, both at his response and what the blue eyed boy had said earlier.  _ Did I hear that right?  _ Keith thought  _ What if it really is him? It can’t be! He looks so happy and full of life! It can’t be him… right?? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> THEY METTTTTT
> 
> also.. uh.. how does one add art to their chapters.. I literally cannot do it for my life. I swear I'll figure it out!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!! HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY!!  
> LIKE I SAID, I AM VERY NEW TO WRITING FANFICS SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IN THE COMMENTS!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I WILL NOT BE AFFECTED BY ANY HATE COMMENTS, THOUGH THEY ARE NOT TOLERATED HERE!! ARTWORK FOR THIS FANFIC WILL COME SOON AND WILL HOPEFULLY BE GOOD!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS!!!


End file.
